


It's not a prank if the intentions are good

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Jester has noticed that Mollymauk and Beauregard don't really see eye to eye but luckily, with Nott's help, she has a plan that can solve everything, or at least this is what she thinks.





	It's not a prank if the intentions are good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Nott wouldn’t mind some silence while she’s on guard duty – it’s easier for her to hear sounds approaching them like this – but she doesn’t mind Jester’s company either.

She’s a bit too crazy for her tastes sometimes, but Nott also likes her, not as much as she likes Caleb, but probably of all their new companions, she’s the one she likes the most.

 

\- Hey Nott -, the tiefling says then, and if her facial expression can tell Nott something, is that she has something she wants to do, something definitely dangerous.

\- Have you noticed how much Molly and Beau fight? -.

 

Nott doesn’t need Jester to tell her. It’s obvious that the two don’t really see eye to eye, but if Jester’s mentioning it, she must have her reasons.

 

\- Yes -, she says, then she immediately adds, - Why? -.

\- Well, I was thinking… -, Jester starts, and Nott immediately doesn’t like the tone she’s using, - We could do something about it -.

\- I don’t think we can do anything about it -, Nott replies. They can’t force them to like each other, and also even if they tried, how are they supposed to do it? She knows nothing about this kind of stuff.

\- Well, if there’s something I know -, Jester says then, - Is that usually when two people sleep together, they become quite close -.

 

Sleeping together, mmh? Well, Nott doubts that will ever happen: usually, when they go to sleep, they’re either in two different rooms, if they’re staying at a tavern, or they put a lot of space between them, if they’re outside.

Nott’s curious, though, so she asks Jester:

\- And how can you make it happen? -.

Jester smirks.

 

 

Of all the things they could’ve done, this one’s the worst.

If they get found out, they will die, Nott is sure of it.

If she knew that what Jester wanted to do was to pick Beau and Mollymauk and make them literally sleep together, she would’ve never asked her what she had in mind.

Well, now’s too late for regrets.

 

They’ve decided to take Beau, since Jester guarantees that she sleeps like a log.

They approach the monk making as little noise as possible, something very easy for Nott to do, but Jester manages to be stealthy as well, or at least stealthy enough not to wake up Beau.

Jester gets behind her, while Nott remains on the front. The tiefling then raises her index to her lips, as if Nott doesn’t know that they have to be extremely silent.

 

Luckily, Jester’s really strong, and she doesn’t have many problems putting her hands under Beau’s arms and lifting her up.

They hear Beau groan in her sleep and they both freeze. Uh-oh.

They wait for a couple of seconds, but it doesn’t seem that Beau’s awake. Good.

 

Now that Nott thinks about it, they haven’t even thought about what to say if she wakes up.

Quick, she has to think of something plausible, or else it will be bad for them.

 

Meanwhile she takes a hold of Beau’s legs, and slowly the two of them manage to take her over to Molly.

It could’ve gotten better – Jester hasn’t been able to hold a few giggles and Nott had to whisper her to please shut up or they’ll be found out – but there aren’t any incidents apart from the fact that Nott arms were really starting to hurt and she almost dropped Beau’s legs, but she managed to catch herself in time.

 

Once they arrive to Mollymauk’s sleeping spot, they must be extra careful not to wake them up.

Nott doubts their reaction would be as bad as Beau’s, but it’s still better if they don’t find out any of this.

 

They carefully lower Beau on the ground, first Nott with the legs, then Jester with the rest of her. Then, to add a final touch, Jester gently moves Beau so that she’s almost completely resting on Mollymauk.

She giggles a bit but Nott immediately shuts her up. They can’t be discovered now.

 

Once they’re done, they take a moment to admire their work and, well, they can’t deny that it’s definitely cute, and while Nott hopes that once they wake up they won’t kill each other – or them – Jester is sure that things will be fine.

They give their teammates a last look, then they silently skip back to where they were before so that they can pretend they’ve been on watch the entire time.

 

 

As soon as the two have made their way to their previous spot, both Mollymauk and Beauregard open their eyes at the same time. It’s almost scary.

 

Beau’s the first one to speak.

\- So… this is awkward -, she mutters, before continuing, - Well, what do we do? -.

\- Believe me, none here likes this less than me -, Mollymauk starts to say, - … But I think that for this time we can let it go -.

Beau raises her head a bit in order to be able to have a better look of them, then she says:

\- Are you fucking kidding me? -.

\- I mean -, Mollymauk explains, - It took so long for them to… do this thing, I think we can suck it up for one night -.

Their gaze becomes mean as they smirk at Beau and they say:

\- Unless you can’t take it -.

Obviously Beau takes great offense in that statement and she says, almost raising her voice too much:

\- I’ll show you who won’t be able to take it -.

That said, she rests her head on Molly’s shoulder again, making sure that she does it in the most brutal way possible, literally slamming herself onto them, but they don’t say anything about it. They would rather die than to give her the satisfaction of hearing them in pain.

 

They stay silent for a while, and Beau’s sure Mollymauk’s asleep when she hears their voice whispering:

\- Next time, we’ll be the one getting them -.

She can’t help but to smirk at that. Yeah, she’d love some revenge.

\- Count me in -, she whispers back.

 

It doesn’t take too long for them to fall asleep, and you know what? To tell the truth, it’s not that bad.


End file.
